


Hungry Eyes

by Elsee07



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsee07/pseuds/Elsee07
Summary: Daryl has an awakening of sorts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone, or as a prequel to "You Don't Wanna Be My Boyfriend". Enjoy! :)

Daryl squatted on his haunches, fiddling with the brake lines in front of him. He liked to be busy when he had something to think about. He preferred being out in the woods, but he had brought back a deer and half a dozen rabbits yesterday, so there was no need for him to head out on a hunt today. And he had cleaned his bow thoroughly after returning last night, and so that was how he came to be bleeding the brakes on his bike.

He chewed on his lip as he emptied the lines, giving them a gentle shake to empty the last of the fluid out and shifting on his feet. His dick, still half hard, grazed against his jeans as he did so, which reminded him of the reason for his agitation. He huffed out a breath as he swiped his hand over his face. Shit, it’s not like he hadn’t walked in on people having sex before. He had lived with _Merle_. He had walked in on him in more compromising positions than he cared to remember, and had seen more of his brother than he ever wished to. It wasn’t even like he hadn’t busted Glenn and Maggie before – they weren’t exactly known for being discreet. But this morning, when he had climbed up to the guard tower, they were clearly more invested in each other than their surroundings and hadn’t heard him coming. He had quickly lowered himself back down, not wanting to interrupt them while they were making love.

_“Pussy. Making loooove.”_ He could hear Merle mocking him inside his own head.

And that was the problem. Because Daryl had done his fair share of fucking before the world had gone to shit (again, living with Merle….), but that was all it was. Sex. Bars, alleyways, his truck. Sometimes a bed (never his, didn’t want them thinking they might be able to hang around). But it had never been anything as intimate as what he witnessed that morning. And that’s what was bothering him. Here, when the world had gone to shit, two people were still able to find the sort of shit he thought only really happened in movies. They had been completely wrapped up in each other; legs entwined, hands joined, moving together with pants and gentle moans. He shifted again as his cock throbbed at the memory. He had beat a hasty retreat and moved as far as he could away from the guard tower to find something to occupy himself with.

He thought again about Merle. Merle had loved sex. Loved women. Would proudly proclaim himself a “lips, tits and hips,” man. “Round, perky, and beggin’ for a piece of ol’ Merle.” Whereas for Daryl, sex had been more of a means to an end. A release, and then he would carry on. When asked about his type (and of course, Merle would ask…) Daryl would respond promptly with “legs and ass,” which would generally lead Merle into some rant about types of ass, the ass he liked, the ass he’d had…. And it was true to an extent – Daryl did enjoy the curve of a woman’s ass and legs, be they clad in tight jeans or short skirts. But what he didn’t say (couldn’t say) to Merle is that what he really liked was a woman’s smile. That the times he actually enjoyed himself were with the women whose smiles reached their eyes. It was those women who he would find himself pressing a kiss to their cheek or side of their neck, mumbling a gruff thanks before zipping himself back up.

Lost in his musings, Daryl missed the sound of footsteps approaching, and was startled to see a pair of scuffed cowboy boots standing in front of him. Still wrapped up in his thoughts, he found himself lifting his head slowly, his eyes raking hungrily over the long, lean line of legs, flare of hips, dip of a waist and soft swell of breast, his cock twitching in response as visions of long legs wrapped round him flashed through his mind, before his eyes found those of his visitor. Daryl jerked when he realised it was Beth Greene standing before him, wide smile spreading across her face.

Daryl swallowed. Beth Greene. Hershel’s daughter. Hershel’s _young_ daughter. He had just been eye fucking Hershel’s daughter.

“Hi Daryl,” she beamed.

“Whadya want?” he answered gruffly, angling his body slightly so she wouldn’t see his painfully hard erection. He saw her face fall a little and cursed himself. He hadn’t meant to come across so gruff, but his anger at himself had bubbled up out of him.

“Oh,” she bit her lip nervously.

“’S there something you need?” he asked a little gentler this time.

“Um, well,” she paused, “It’s for Judith.”

“What does she need?”

“Well, summer’s gonna be here soon, and I was thinkin’ how nice it would be to bring her outside more in the warm weather, but I’m worried about her getting burnt. I was wondering if you could maybe find her a hat when you go out?” she finished hopefully.

“A hat,” he nodded, “I can do that.”

Beth’s smile returned in force, “Thanks, Daryl.”

He shrugged, “Ain’t nothin’”

Beth turned to leave, and Daryl turned back to his bike, cursing himself as his eyes slid sideways, watching the swish of Beth’s ass as she walked back to the prison.

“Get it together, Dixon,” he muttered to himself, forcing himself to focus on the bike in front of him.

\--

Daryl took a deep breath to steady himself. He had avoided Beth for the last two weeks. Not overtly so, but he had busied himself so as not to find himself in the same areas as her too often. Hadn’t stopped the flashes of memory of the curve of her ass coming to him though, as much as he had tried not to. But now he needed to go find her. Scrunching the fabric in his hands, he took another deep breath.

“Just get it over with, pussy,” he muttered to himself, before setting off in the direction of the cell block where he figured he would find her.

Daryl pulled open the door to the cell block and let his eyes adjust to the lower light. He heard her before he saw her, the soft sounds of Beth’s singing carrying across the cell block. He made his way to her quietly, not wanting to wake the baby if she was asleep. Daryl swallowed as he reached her cell, watching her bend over as she lowered the baby into her crib. She stood and turned around, jumping when she saw him in the doorway.

“Daryl! What?”

“Here,” he said quickly, thrusting the pink fabric towards her.

“What?” she asked, taking the fabric from him and unfolding it.

“For Lil’ Asskicker,” he mumbled.

“Oh! It’s perfect!” Beth exclaimed as she unravelled the fabric to reveal a pink sun hat. Beth lifted her eyes to him, her full wattage smile directed his way.

Daryl swallowed, shrugging a shoulder as he took in her face. Then suddenly, Daryl froze as Beth’s arms were around him and she pressed a small kiss to his cheek, “Thank you,” she whispered.

Daryl stepped back, away from the feel of her soft arms, unable to look at that smiling face. “”S nothin’,” he said, shrugging a shoulder before turning on his heel and striding quickly from the cell block.

Outside, he stopped and leaned against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and releasing a pent up breath. Fucked. No other word to describe it. Daryl Dixon was fucked. Because Beth Greene had the brightest smile he had ever seen.


End file.
